


Rotting in the Wrong Hemisphere

by somedayisours



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, OR IS IT, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: "He watches Dolores melt in the fire, painted face blackening as tears of melted plastic run down what had been her cheeks."





	Rotting in the Wrong Hemisphere

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _No One Speaks of How Tendrils Feed on the Fruits_ by Xandria Phillips.

"Say it again," She asks from her place sat atop the logs. "Promise me."

"I'll find you," Five promises as he leans into the fireplace to adjust the hem of the sequin top, "I promise I'll find you again in the past."

She laughs with false relief staining her voice.

"I'll see you... Yesterday, I guess."

"Tomorrow," Five agrees.

He picks up the full can of gasoline sat next to the fireplace in preparation, upending the foul contents on top of Dolores and the logs strategically placed below her.

She gags on the gasoline but doesn't scream when he drops the lit match on her and she immediately catches alight. She suffers the first few moments in silence, any screams occurring after that—when she starts to distort—are eaten up by the swiftly raging flames.

He watches Dolores melt in the fire, painted face blackening as tears of melted plastic run down what had been her cheeks. Even deformed as she is she's still beautiful.

"I'll keep my promise," He says to the remains lingering in the flames.

Dolores is silent.


End file.
